1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a handlebar assembly, in particular, to a handlebar assembly of a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the prosperity of the bicycle market, no matter high-end racing bicycles or general recreational bicycles, they all gain popularity among consumers. Moreover, the directions of the designs such as lightweight and high strength get more and more attentions so that bicycles adapted to different biking environments and usage needs have been developed or are being improved. Since the consumers are more and more pursuing speed, the importance of a handlebar assembly with low wind resistance has been raised.
In terms of a handlebar of a bicycle, it normally connects to a steerer tube of the bicycle via a stem for controlling the traveling direction of the bicycle. Therefore, the consumers may select a handlebar based on their individual requirement and process the installation.
In general, both ends of the stem include a steerer clamp and a handlebar clamp respectively. The stem is fixed on the steerer tube by the steerer clamp positioned at the tail end of the stem. The steerer clamp clamps the steerer tube from both left and right hand sides thereof. Therefore, the steerer clamp may be manufactured in a single unitary piece on the tail end of the stem and telescoped in the steerer tube via the top thereof and fixed on the steerer tube by screws.
On the other hand, the handlebar is fixed on the stem by the handlebar clamp positioned at the front end of the stem. The handlebar clamp clamps the handlebar from the middle portion thereof. Therefore, the handlebar clamp is normally arranged additionally on a clip at the front end of the stem, wherein the chip is fixed on the stem by screws for fixing the handlebar to the front end of the stem. Thus, the screws positioned on the handlebar clamp are then exposed on the appearance surface of the bicycle and get rusted easily and further affect the adaptability. Moreover, the larger the clamp is, the larger the wind resistance becomes.